


A Peaceful Morning (and anything but that)

by QueenPotema



Series: My Late Ass Izuna Week fics [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Incest, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sorry Not Sorry, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27321073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenPotema/pseuds/QueenPotema
Summary: Izuna makes a discovery that he should have made ages ago. Madara is, in fact, an idiot.Written for Izuna week 2020 and is approximately 100 years late.Prompt(s): Brotherly Love/SoulmatesTW: for incest.
Relationships: Uchiha Izuna/Uchiha Madara
Series: My Late Ass Izuna Week fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994620
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43
Collections: Izuna Appreciation Week





	A Peaceful Morning (and anything but that)

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I'm posting my Izu week fics literally on the deadline because I'm trash and my life is pure uncut chaos right now. Fun fact: im also only posting two of them because the other ones are not done. Why you may ask? Well because I had three others planned and all three of them got WAY out of hand! Plot. They got carried away by plot and they now are multi chap fics that make me want to cry.
> 
> Enjoy this! It's hot garbage but meh.

Izuna's consciousness drifts in and out for the longest time. He's not aware of much, and he doesn't remember much either. The only thing he knows is a sea of inky black, the undefined and untraceable passing of time, and a slight feeling that he should be worried about something or someone.

Besides the darkness, there's one steady heartbeat of not-quite-light. It's a familiar warmth, a comforting presence that he knows has been with him all his life even though he was never quite consciously aware of it. That disembodied rhythm prevents him from dwelling on his worry while he drifts.

Eventually, the thick darkness begins to recede, and Izuna becomes aware that he has a body, one that hurts terribly on one side, and one with a pounding headache. Memories begin to return, and his worry immediately comes with them, chasing away the comfort of that gentle warmth. 

He had taken a blow from his arch nemesis, one that would not have been fatal initially, but became infected under the unskilled hands of the Uchiha clan's healers. Madara was who he needed to be worried about. His dumb older brother who he last remembers sobbing over him, begging him not to die even as Izuna begged his brother to take his eyes before the fever got much worse and damaged them. 

He cannot recall whether or not Madara followed the request. Maybe his brother had waited for him to be unconscious, as to not cause him any more pain. Regardless, the more pressing issue is that he is not apparently dead (or so he hopes, it would be quite an annoyance to find out that headaches still existed in the afterlife) and Madara is probably beside himself with worry. 

Izuna does not know what has caused the change, but he feels far better than when his fever initially took him under, even the rattles when he breathes are gone. He doesn't care about solving the mystery right now though, all that matters is that he just might live through this after all, and Madara need not mourn him anymore. 

Experimentally, Izuna tries to crack an eye open to see if Madara followed his wishes or not. It ends up being not, Izuna's eye cracks open and he can see fine. He suppresses a sigh at his brother's sentimental foolishness and opens the other as well. His heart drops immediately when he doesn't recognize his surroundings, and his blood turns to ice when upon further inspection, he sees the Senju clan's crest adorning the wall. He thinks of Madara reaching for the Senju's hand, ready to lay down his sword on the spot before Izuna reminded him of the risks, and dread and anger overtake his mind.

_ Fuck,  _ Izuna thinks to himself,  _ Madara, what have you done? _

The younger of the Uchiha brothers growls and pushes suddenly upright in the bed he's in without thinking. It's too late to stop himself when he realizes his mistake so he braces against the agony he is sure is coming, but he barely feels more than a twinge. He scowls and lifts his shirt to examine his wound. All he finds is a pink scar, sore only because of the new tissue that's not at full strength yet. 

How- he has heard that the Senju had better healers than the Uchiha, but this is ridiculous. No wonder the White Demon bears so few scars in comparison to the number of injuries Izuna remembers inflicting on him. The thought makes Izuna even more sour about what Madara has pulled. How can he think he can trust such unnatural monsters?

Izuna's anger at his brother lasts only until he finally notices the man sleeping at his bedside. Madara is slumped in a very uncomfortable looking manner in a wooden chair with his head propped against the wall. His already unruly mane is in a state of even worse chaos than usual, and there are dark circles and tear stains under the eye his hair isn't hiding. He looks gaunt, tired far beyond his twenty-nine years even though he's sleeping, and Izuna cannot sustain his ire at the sight, it fades to the back of his mind. He reaches out and lightly taps his brother's cheek. (Madara has adorable cheeks, in Izuna's expert opinion, but the elder Uchiha brother would flay anyone who called him cute to his face.)

Madara jerks awake and grabs the arm that had touched him just a bit too tightly before he's aware enough to realize who it belongs to. Once recognition blossoms in his eyes though, he immediately loosens his grip and pulls Izuna into a gentle embrace instead.

"I'm sorry," Madara whispers fiercely, his body shaking.

Izuna sighs. His brother probably thinks he's angry, and he would be if Madara wasn't as obviously wrecked as he is. 

"For what?" Izuna huffs out, only belatedly regretting his sarcastic default when it makes Madara's panic worse.

"Bringing you here. Not listening." Madara says, "I know you didn't want… but I can't. I can't do it. Not when there's even the slightest chance that you could end up blind or worse. If I had tried the transplant and my eyes didn't take to you, if that fever hadn't let up… Our healers couldn't get it to break, or stave off the infection. You had a seizure, Izuna, a bad one, and I just… I didn't know what else to do. I can't lose you. If you're angry, I understand but-"

"Stop." Izuna commands firmly.

Madara falls silent immediately, and his trembling gets worse as his body tenses in Izuna's arms.

"You think I'm mad at you for not letting me die? That's stupid." Izuna says, "I wish you would have considered what could have happened to our clan, what could still happen if you continue on as you are and end up blind, but I'm not mad at you."

"I'm too horrible and selfish to put them over you." Madara mumbles, "You should hate me."

Izuna shakes his head and gives a lock of Madara's hair a firm tug in reprimand.

"Ow!" Madara yelps and jumps back out of Izuna's grasp rubbing the offended area of his scalp.

"That was for being a moron. Hate you? As if." Izuna snipes sarcastically. He then grabs Madara's arm and pulls him back into hugging range, wanting his brother close for the comfort it offers in unfamiliar and potentially dangerous surroundings. The older man folds easily and follows the motion until he is settled in the bed with Izuna curled up against him like a lazy cat.

"What did you tell the clan?" Izuna asks.

Madara seems to wilt over him, "Nothing."

" _ Are you out of your mind?"  _

Leaving the clan without it's best warrior and going to the Senju to get Izuna's wound healed was already stupid, but not telling them means that Madara was likely branded a deserter. The Uchiha value loyalty above all else, if Madara left them without saying anything, it is unlikely that they will allow him to continue as clan head, most powerful shinobi of their generation or not, and that's if he's not exiled from the clan entirely.

"Probably. Regardless what's done is done. You had no say in what I did, you were unconscious, so you can return to the Uchiha without issue I'm sure. I'm afraid my place with them is gone though." 

"If you had just told someone it would not be a problem at all! No one would have blamed you for taking a path that was the only option you had to save me. Well, almost no one."

"I don't mind what they think anymore, it isn't like they have ever thought very highly of me. It would have taken too long. Your chakra was dipping so fast I- I had to get you somewhere you had a prayer in hell of survival. You are more important to me than the Uchiha."

Izuna heaves another deep sigh, "I know. I wish it wasn't true, because that's incredibly  _ dangerous, _ but I would have to actually be blind to not see that."

Even if he had doubted the depth of Madara's love before, this would have changed his mind rather quickly. Still, despite the situation, being in the middle of Senju territory, and the belated realization that both he and Madara are disarmed, sealed and defenseless, Izuna feels inexplicably safe curled against the older man's side. It's a feeling that has always existed between them, and never wavered in its unspoken intensity. Like a connection beyond comprehension, a pulse, a shared heartbeat of sorts. 

Izuna's eyes fly open when it dawns on him that his heart and Madara's are literally beating in sync, as all soulmates' hearts do. That can't be, he has known Madara literally his entire life, there is no way that he would not have noticed before now. Yet… because of the high-collared attire the entire Uchiha clan wears, he never has touched Madara's soulmark to know for certain, as soulmarks are always located in the crook of the neck. His heart and his brother's are definitely beating with the same rhythm, that is undeniable, and now that the thought has occurred to him, so many other things are starting to make sense to him.

He reaches slowly and carefully for Madara's soulmark, a small tattoo in the shape of a star that compliments Izuna's crescent moon perfectly, so as to not give away his intent prematurely. The older man notices a second too late to avoid it when Izuna clamps his free arm around Madara's shoulder to keep him in place and jabs his index finger onto the little star tattoo.

The reaction is immediate, and Izuna stares in wonder as the star lights up a brilliant yellow and pulses in time with their shared heart. Madara jerks away as best he can the very next second, but he's too entangled with Izuna to really flee. Izuna stares at the man for a few more tense moments, the violent reaction making something else occur to him.

"You knew, didn't you?" Izuna accuses faintly.

Madara swallows and takes a sudden interest in the wall ahead, "I have known since you were born."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Izuna demands, his voice a bit more annoyed now. This is unbelievable, that Madara has hidden something from him, and something so vital to who they are, for his entire life.

The elder just sadly shakes his head, "Like I said, the Uchiha have never thought much of me, and this is one of several reasons. I was able to eventually stop letting it get to me. But… if you were to look at me that way… I'm sorry Izuna, really. I have no clue why the gods matched you to me, of all people."

"That's just insulting, am I not good enough for you?" Izuna pouts. He's mostly messing with his brother, he knows that isn't what Madara meant.

"No, of course not! I mean- Of course you good enough, that's not what I- you're perfect-" Madara stops his halting sentences in favor of groaning and slapping his forehead, "I meant…"

Izuna smiles a bit, "I know what you meant. But I just think is a stupid thought. Why did the gods match me to you? Because you are loyal, often to a fault, and you are honest, even when that means firmly inserting your foot in your mouth, and we complete each other, for all the good and the bad that come with that. Someone has to keep that wild imagination of yours in check and help you have some semblance of social skills. And someone has to keep me from committing several murders and acts of arson on a daily basis. It works out."

"So… you aren't… upset?" Madara asks slowly.

Izuna taps his chin in mock thoughtfulness and then gives an extremely exaggerated thoughtful hum, "No, not particularly. I mean, I am upset, but only because you waited so long to tell me. But I guess I can let it slide, since I understand why you might have been scared to say something."

Madara let's out a relieved breath and Izuna suppresses a chuckle. He's such an idiot for someone so smart. 

"You do realize what this means though, don't you?" Izuna asks, packing all the mischief he can muster into the one sentence. Madara pales a bit, probably recognizing the tone. A healthy fear of Izuna is always beneficial after all, and Madara knows that best.

"Depends on what 'this' is. Do you mean my likely exile from the Uchiha clan, the fact that we are defenceless in the Senju clan head's home where the man that nearly killed you also lives, or the soulmate thing?" Madara deadpans in an effort to not totally give away his fear.

Izuna clicks his tongue, "The soulmate thing. We will cross the other bridges as we come to them."

"I see. Well then no, I'm afraid I don't know what you think that means"

"What I think it means? Way to skirt any blame Aniki. Rude." Izuna pouts.

Madara squawks and flails for an explanation, but Izuna silences him by laying a finger over his lips, "It means you are even more stuck with me then you already were dummy."

Madara seems to search his eyes for a few seconds, possibly for sincerity, maybe even for sanity, and once he's found what he was looking for he smiles slightly and sighs, "I guess I can think of worse fates."

"My entire purpose for existing is proving you wrong about that." Izuna says with a smirk. He then leans in and presses his lips gently against Madara's. His heart flutters when the chaste kiss is easily returned.

They break apart when footsteps and voices echo down the hall. Madara quickly slides out of the bed and back into his chair just as two Senju, one snow white and the other burning with seemingly impossible amounts of chakra. Izuna tenses with fear for only a few seconds before Madara reassures him by grabbing his hand and giving a light squeeze. Madara believes they are safe, and Izuna can have faith in that at least, even if he has none in the Senju. After all, they were made for each other, soulmates for better or for worst.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sap. Leave a comment and some kudos if you have a sec and thanks for stopping by!


End file.
